Debts
by GetYourOwnSocks
Summary: The consequence of taking advantage of those nicer and richer than you. A series of "romantic" oneshots.
1. Dares: Shadow x Gus

**These fics are written, not because I wanted to, but because I had to, and they have now been smashed together in one story. And there are several reasons for it.**

**Reason 1 :: My sister's friend wrote a story for me, so I had to repay the favour. Her Shadow x Shun's grandpa fic was the highlight of my day (though I thought of the idea … but I didn't have to … I just happened to open up a dictionary to the page that said 'merry', and it just came to me).**

**Reason 2 :: She's paying me. Twenty bucks. I know. It's sad. But Christmas is coming and my money was stolen (by my younger sister, I believe). I have to buy my stepmother's gift -___-;; I don't know what she wants …**

**Reason 3 :: … I've always kinda wanted to write a Shadow yaoi …**

**My sister's friend was kind enough to think up an elaborate system in which to pick who to pair Shadow up with, for I can only stretch my brain power so far as to think up the story without a plot.**

**I had to pick a number.**

**Technically, my little sister did, 'cause she shouted out a number, and my sister's friend went with it. I'm glad she didn't go with my number though. I would've ended up doing Shadow x Ace. Frightening image, huh?**

**Disclaimer :: I don't own Bakugan Battle Brawlers and I never want to. NEVER.**

* * *

The first time Shadow Probe had laid eyes on Gus, he thought he was a girl. A girl with _really_ big eyebrows. And a flat chest. A _very_ flat chest.

_There was also, at that moment, the urge to run his fingers through those lengthy, wavy locks. To let them slide between his fingers and tickle the sensitive skin._

Gradually, after a few weeks, Shadow began to understand all the differences. There was the deeper tone of Gus' voice, the swagger in his stride, the way he didn't cry as easily as the Darkus Brawler thought the opposite gender did. Minus Mylene of course…she was just frightening.

And so, his urge left. _So he led himself to believe._

The rest of the Vexos had grown a disliking for the blue-haired boy. Naturally, Shadow followed their lead, laughing along with them as they teased Gus, behind his back or to his face. They called him a slave, a tag-along, a _dog_.

_And what a dog he was._

Disgust would well up in his stomach every time he saw a head of bright blue hair trailing after the large feathered coat of their leader, like a lovesick puppy.

_There was also the jealousy._

Mixed in with the tacked-on hatred was envy, seething just inside his skin. Shadow told himself it was because he wanted the great Spectra's attention, he wanted to be noticed. He wanted to be the dog.

_He knew that was too stupid to be true._

Gus called him an idiot, scum, worthless. "_Useless_," he would say in a cold voice.

_Those simple words would pierce right through his thin clothing and lodge themselves into his skin, sending the chill in the tone down his spine and into his limbs._

On the outside, he would grin as he normally did, tongue hanging out of his mouth and dancing around, failing to make Gus feel as he did. The other Vexos members would roll their eyes and tell him he was being immature. A moron.

Spectra, as uncaring and selfish as always. Mylene, with her austere words and scorn. Lync, bearing a smirk and childish insults. Volt, in all his threatening glory.

_He could handle it. He was strong. He wasn't afraid of anything._

"Not afraid of anything?" Lync would say everytime Shadow insisted on this. A devilish smile would light up his eyes, and his head would tilt slightly to the side. "Just wait~. I'll prove you wrong~."

The small, pink-haired Satan could think up the most horrible dares, grinning and teasing and smug, but Shadow completed them all without a second thought, leaving Lync to pout and cross his arms stubbornly, denying his failure.

"_I'm only getting started."_

Then came that one fateful day. And Shadow hesitated.

This dare wasn't like the others, in which he would risk his _life_ for pride. This dare would do _nothing_ for his pride.

It squashed it.

His dignity would be thrown out the window.

But he hated the fact that Lync was giggling, triumph glowing in his azure eyes. No, he was not going to lose.

With confident steps, he made his way to Gus' side, grabbed the boy's shoulders and pushed their lips together, ignoring the shocked cry that escaped his lips.

Shadow was pleased to hear the sound of shattering glass as Mylene dropped the drink she held in her hand. Pleased to hear Lync's enraged gasp of defeat. Pleased to see, out of the corner of his eye, Spectra freeze, watching the two behind that unreadable mask. He was also pleased to hear shortly after that Volt had actually looked up from his video game long enough to seem to care.

But not so pleased with the feeling that had erupted his stomach.

After a few seconds, Shadow had pulled back, grinning widely at Lync. "Told you you'd lose!"

He walked away with a pouting Lync at his side, laughing and pestering, leaving the undeniable lust in verdant eyes to go unnoticed.

* * *

**And so it ends … thank God … XD I'm not too proud of it … originally it was just going to be a oneshot about all the differences between Gus and Shadow and how they would lead up to something … but it turned into this. It doesn't matter though. It's not like I care much for the show anyway.**

**By the way, I must request a book to the people who read this. _The Book Thief_ by Markus Zusak. I just finished it. If you don't like books about WWII and the holocaust then you might not like it … but it's more interesting then most of the books I've read.**


	2. Rebound: Gus x Mira

**Once, again, I'm being paid twenty bucks … ^^;; But hey, she's generous with her money. I actually borrowed an extra twenty … so you can expect a few of these. Maybe if we find a pairing of hers outside Bakugan I'll be free of the Bakugan curse …**

**This is an AU, set when they are a little bit older. Let's say … 18? Though Lync's totally 16, 'cause he's too cute to be 18.**

**Disclaimer: Anyhoo, I don't own Bakugan, and, of course, I don't want it.**

* * *

The phone rang harshly in his ear, and the bottle hanging limply in his fingers dropped to the ground, splashing liquor across the carpet of his usually spotless apartment. He fumbled with the phone before pressing the button with a beep and lifting it to his ear.

"Keith?" Gus asked hopefully, voice raspy from drink.

"Nope~." His face dropped when he heard the familiar annoying voice. "You're still whining over your rejection, you little puss~."

He groaned, running a weary hand over his face. "What do you want, Lync?"

"Shadow wanted me to see if you wanted to go sledding~. He's too scared to call, 'cause he's a wimp like you~."

"He wants me to go sledding?"

The mocking tone left the boy's voice, and he said excitingly, "Yes~! I've never been sledding before, but it looks really fun~! You'll make it even more fun if you come~! I can push you down the hill and everything, then refuse to give you any hot choc-"

Gus pressed the end button, shutting the pink-haired brat up. He stared mournfully at his spilt drink, and began the process of getting up to find some more when the phone began that unrelenting ring.

_They can go shove their stupid sleds up their asses,_ Gus thought resentfully, yanking open the fridge door, and leaning inside to take a look. There was an open can of tomato soup, and a shriveled stalk of asparagus. He looked around the small room drunkenly, noting the several empty bottles. _So _that's_ where it all went…_

A mechanical _beep_ sounded through the apartment. "_Ummm…Gus? It's Mira…_"

He stiffened, turning to glower at the tiny machine emitting the voice he wanted to hear least. It was _her_ brother that fled after he had finally gathered up the courage to admit his feelings. It was _her_ brother that refused to answer his phone calls, ignored his messages. It was _her_ brother that left him heart-broken and wallowing in a pit of self-pity.

"_Look, I understand you probably don't want to talk to me… because of…you know…_" A long pause. "_But…umm…Shadow invited me to go sledding…it would be good for you to get out of that house. Last time Volt went there, he told me it was starting to smell. Course you were sleeping…so you didn't know. Don't you know you can die alcohol poisoning?_" A small chuckle that stopped abruptly. "_You don't want to die do you?_"

_Stop with your stupid sympathy…_ He moved to shut the machine off, but her next words stopped him.

"_Anyway…would you like to go…you know…with me? Like a…date? Sledding? I understand if you don't…but if you change your mind, we're going to be at the big hill outside the rec center…I'll see you later…maybe?_"

He stood frozen, watching the tiny red flash indicating he had a message blinked. After several minutes he smiled.

Maybe sledding wouldn't be that bad…

* * *

I know … it wasn't that great. But hey, I tried. I don't even really know what their characters are like … did I do okay? And give as much criticism as you like. Anything.

**EDIT** I decided to reread this for the heck of it, and noticed a bunch of mistakes. Fixed them. ^^


	3. Truest: Spectra x Gus

I'm back… not that any of you cared… I'm sure that the people I choose to review for aren't too happy. But they probably don't care either. 'Cept that Connie person… I think she was a Connie person… anyways…

**Once again, I'm writing again to pay off a debt. This time, not because I'm borrowing money, but because I dragged her out to buy me McDonald's…. at…. whatever time at night it was… and because there's a crazy rapist in our part of town…. why they only banned him from the west side, I have no idea…**

**Anywho, this is an attempt at a Spectra x Gus fic. You may eat me if it sucks dick. Literally. :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan. Also, the use of the 'red and black and blinding power' line actually belongs to KadiToka-Chii, in one of the fics she's working on right now, and she gave me permission to use it as well~.**

* * *

You are the red and black and blinding power he admires. He _adores_. He follows your red and black and blinding power, oblivious to the misfortune around him unless it concerns you. Someone fails you and he snaps on them, makes them feel worthless next to you.

You smile when he abides your every word. Like a little dog he scrambles around in hopes of pleasing his master, cobalt tail wagging when you praise him. He is your advocate, your servant, your slave.

_And how lost you are without him._

A flash of light, a hand on his heart, he disappears for you. And you're furious.

In your rage, you blindly agree to team up with the enemy, if only to avenge the boy who came to your beck and call. The boy you _kept telling to calm down_. But he doesn't calm down.

_Not when it comes to you._

Every time you hesitantly remember, you can see the pure love in his eyes, the fact that he'd do anything for you. And to think you took _advantage_ of that.

As you scream at the tall figure in front of you with the royal stature and amused smirk, you realize…

_You loved him too._

Used him, manipulated him, controlled the strings that held him up; you were the master puppeteer, feasting on his obedience. It would be absurd to believe someone like you deserved him.

And now you are red and black and dwindling power as you stumble to the ground. A robotic silhouette towers over you, ready to deliver the final blow.

You close your eyes and see his face, smiling kindly, angelic, pale hand extended towards you. You can almost feel the fine blue locks tickle your cheeks as he leans closer, almost smell the salty scent of the tears that fall from his eyes.

And then it's gone.

* * *

**Okay, so there was no dick sucking. So there will be no eating. And as I was so unkindly reminded, it turns out this story is going to be a **_**series**_** of oneshots… which means I shall be forced to write **_**more**_** Bakugan fics… dread it… oh, dread it… I will make you guys **_**miserable**_**~…**

**Anywho, have a nice day~.**


	4. Ruin, Part I: Masquerade x Runo

**Hola. Back again, but with a twist. This fic **_**doesn't**_** have Gus. Shocking. Instead, Kadi and my sister have teamed up against me and requested a Masquerade x Runo fic, oh joy. I've tried this pairing for my sister and only ever got half a page of nonsense. I mean, I like the pairing after reading my sister's stories, but for some strange reason, I can't write it. So please, don't hesitate to type hateful reviews in an attempt to lure me away from this fandom – that I wouldn't even be in if it weren't for Kadi – after reading this fic.**

-x-

It's funny how you can love someone so much, yet despise their presence all the same.

He is that one insufferable pain-in-the-ass that she can't live without, all persuasive smirks and snide comments. He fuels the fire in her stomach, makes her burn a bright red as she lashes out in defense against the erratic rhythm of her heart. She hates it when his head tilts even slightly in her direction, because she's afraid she'd let what she feels show.

He's the definition of egotistical, rude, inane –

– _charming, thrilling, alluring._

And so completely out of her reach.

-x-

It's funny how you can love someone so much, yet want them to hate you all the same.

She's the challenge he's been looking for, with her feral snarls and biting insults. She amuses him as she reaches for the closest weapon, ready to attack if threatened. He loves it when her face is flushed with anger, loves it when her voice is filled with passion. She spikes an interest in him like no other before.

She's the definition of impulsive, destructive, petulant –

_-- lovely, exhilarating, arousing._

And he couldn't have her if he tried.

-x-

It's funny how someone can make your heart leap for them even as they destroy all you love and know.

There he stands, aloof and callous atop her world, expression unwavering as he watches her fall apart in front of his eyes. Not even a sarcastic comment, no condescending remark. Only orange and yellow flickers reflecting across the shining glass shielding his eyes. She doesn't even bother with the anger, with the pain. She only drops to her knees beside the bodies, numb, ready for him to take her too.

He doesn't even offer a pitiful glance as he turns heel, leaving her alone in the midst of flame and chaos.

-x-

It's funny how someone can make your heart leap for them even as you rip apart their life and feed the pieces to the growing inferno.

He hides behind a mask of cold distaste, watching her as she vacantly takes in the burning rubble, over the fallen bodies of her comrades. He expects her wrath, her fists, as emotions begin to flit across her face – the face that bombards his dreams, tramples his thoughts and leaves him begging for more. She only slumps to the ground, broken and finished.

And that hurts so much more.

-x-

**And that's all until I overcome my writer's block. :D**

**I'm gonna upload a Part 2 when I think of how to expand on that scene. So if any of you were as ecstatic as Daky and Kadi when you read this, no worries. I'll most likely finish this story. Most likely.**


	5. Correlation: Volt x Julie

**Hi hi~. Tis meh, Socks. Again.**

**I'm going for something new this time, something I'm not sure anyone has tried. Something I now support because, despite the fact I absolutely despise Bakugan, I like the characters. Some of them.**

**Volt x Julie.**

**Doesn't it make you go SQUEE~?**

**And don't bother with the whole, 'they've never met' thing. I know.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bakugan.**

-x-

She reminds him of a pixie in the way she prances, the way her silvery hair swings in tune with her hips and in the way she turns to him with a suggestive wink. The way her hands dance through the air. Her habit of smoothing the crease between his eyebrows with her thumb, or when she silently slips her hand into his and drags him with her, an almost wicked grin carved into that smooth milk chocolate skin.

She reminds him of a child when she bounces around, chattering away excitedly. When she clutches his sleeve and looks up at him with wide, innocent eyes. Her optimistic bubbliness, enthusiastically charging forward. The way she gets so drowsy he has to cradle her in his arms to get her to her bed. That serene expression as he pushes her hair away from her face in her sleep.

She reminds him of a princess, all pretty and pampered. _Exotic_. Her graceful movements, her long fluttering eyelashes. When she passes a reflective surface, always having to admire herself. Her conceited, brazen bravado with that sweet and sour smile.

Most of all, she reminds him of the girl he loves.

-x-

**CRITIQUE. For it sucks dick. Literally. :D**


End file.
